walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Pocahontas
Pocahontas '''is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos on 29th April 1996 and 13th March 2000 and is a UK DVD release by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 29th October 2001. and it got re-released as a "Special Edition" with a brand new song, "If I Never Knew You" VHS/DVD on 7th March 2005. Description Cast * Irene Bedard: Pocahontas * Mel Gibson: John Smith * David Ogden Stiers: Governor Ratcliffe/Wiggins * John Kassir: Meeko * Russell Means: Chief Powhatan * Christian Bale: Thomas * Linda Hunt: Grandmother Willow * Danny Mann: Percy * Billy Connolly: Ben * Joe Baker: Lon * Frank Welker: Flit * Michelle St. John: Nakoma * James Apaumut Fall: Kocoum * Gordon Tootoosis: Kekata * Judy Kuhn: The singing voice of Pocahontas * Jim Cummings: The singing voices for the Chief and Kekata Credits Trailers and info (VHS) Original 1996 release '''Opening # Video Piracy Warning (Pocahontas Video Cassette) # Toy Story (Theatrical Trailer with british voiceover, John Sachs) (Now Showing at a Cinema Near You) # The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (Coming Soon to Video) # 101 Dalmatians (Coming Soon to Video) # Disney's Animated Storybook: Pocahontas and The Lion King: Activity Centre (Coming Soon on CD-Rom) # Space Mountain (at Disneyland Paris) (1995) Closing # Pocahontas CD Soundtrack (Available Now on CD and Cassette, from Walt Disney Records) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Theatrical Trailer with british voiceover, John Sachs) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". # Disney Videos (1996) - "Aladdin's Arabian Adventures", "Winnie the Pooh", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs", "The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures", and "Disney's Storybook Favourites" # The Lion King (Now Available to Own on Video) 2000 Re-release # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # The Aristocats (Now Available) # Pinocchio (Coming to Video) # Tarzan (Coming Soon on Video) # Mulan (Short Version) (Now Available on Video) # A Bug's Life (Now Available on Video) 2005 "Special Edition" release Trailers and info (DVD) Original 2001 release 2005 "Special Edition" release # Bambi: Special Edition # The Incredibles # Alice in Wonderland: Special Edition # Mary Poppins: 40th Anniversary Edition # Tarzan: Special Edition Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Pocahontas Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:2000 VHS Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:VHS Videos with Video Piracy Warning (1994-1996) (announced by Rupert Farley and John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with 101 Dalmatians trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer (1995-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Disney Videos children's trailer from 1996 (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Lion King trailer (1995-1996) (announced by John Sachs) Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (1993-1996) (announced by Pat Sharp and John Sachs) Category:2001 DVD Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo from 2001 to 2008 Category:VHS Videos with The Aristocats trailer (1994-1995) (announced by Stephen Mulhern) Category:VHS Videos with Pinocchio trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Tarzan trailer Category:VHS Videos with Mulan trailer (1999-2000) (announced by Rupert Farley) Category:VHS Videos with A Bug's Life trailer (1999-2000) (announced by Tim Allen and Neil Morrissey) Category:2005 DVD Releases Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions